


Complement - missing scene

by jmtorres



Series: Complement [2]
Category: Farscape
Genre: supplemental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would have been part of "Complement" if that story had ever developed a full-fledged plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complement - missing scene

"Hey, DK," John called across the hangar. "What's the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"African or European?" DK called back.

John grinned, and said, "Look, I gotta ask you some questions. Just go with it, okay? Don't think too much, just shoot the answers back at me. Can you do that?"

"I guess--"

"What's your favorite color?" John interrupted.

"Blue--no, yellow--"

John shook his head. "Seriously."

"Green," DK answered, puzzled.

"Pick a number between one and infinity," John ordered.

"Pi," DK answered, their old joke. John didn't laugh.

"Where'd we first meet?" John demanded.

"Mrs. Petrowski's class."

"Ahn!" John said, raising his finger.

DK rolled his eyes. "The little boys' room, just before Mrs. Petrowski's class."

John nodded. "When was our slingshot method empirically proven?"

"1967," DK joked. John gave him an odd look. "Tomorrow is Yesterday?" DK said. John was more trekkie than he, really.

"Seriously," John repeated.

"About four months after you--" DK stopped. "Ray Edmonds flew _Farscape II._ "

"Huh," said John, seemingly pleased by this response. "I did not know that. What'd I do with the ring after I didn't propose to Alex?"

"You kept it for while and ended up pawning it off for about a third what you paid for it, when we went on that trip to Jersey," DK answered, puzzled. "John, what is this about?"

"He's testing his reality," said Jack.

DK started--he hadn't relalized John's father was on Moya. "Why?" he asked, glancing at John nervously.

"Because this wouldn't be the first false Earth I'd been to," John answered. "There are some crazy telepathic aliens out there, and they sure do _luuuv_ messin' with my head."

DK frowned. "You think I'm not me, I'm a telepathic alien? But if I was telepathic, wouldn't I know all the answers anyway?"

"Humor me," John said. "Just answer the questions."

DK nodded. "Alright. Whatever you need. Shoot."

"Oh... let's see," John mused. "Who do I go to Rocky Horror as?"

"Meatloaf. Er, Eddie," DK replied. "Except that once when the only costume you could get together was Brad."

"Do _not_ remind me of that," John complained.

"Asshole," DK said cheerfully. Jack chuckled, and DK felt his face flush. Whoops. "Sorry, Mr. Crichton."

"When was the first time we frelled?" John asked.

"Uh--"

"Sorry, fucked. When was the--"

"I _got_ that. Jesus, John." DK gulped, glancing at Jack. Jack was studiously looking at the floor, but this seemed to be more for DK's own comfort than out of any embarrassment of his own, as DK could see the lines around his mouth deepened in a smile.

"Just answer the question," John said. "It's not like he doesn't know, anyway."

"But we never--not--I mean," DK protested. "There was that one time in Santa Monica, alright, but I think the worst you could call that was 'fooling around'--"

"Just checking," John interrupted, cheerfully sing-song. "Who's your favorite band?"

"The Beegees," DK answered, thankful to be back on less dangereous ground.

John shook his head in disgust and went on, "Worst experience of Mr. Armstrong's class?"

" _Moby Dick,_ " DK replied fervently.

"Who'd you lose your virginity to?" John asked.

Oh, Lord, not another one of those. Also, the easy answer wasn't the true one. "Okay, well, technically you don't actually know that, because I lied," DK hedged.

"So tell me something I _don't_ know," John suggested.

DK released his breath slowly, and took a step away from Jack. "Livvy."

John's eyebrows rose at that, and Jack growled, " _When?_ "

"Frankly, sir, that's none of your business," DK said as bravely as he could. "And none of yours either," he added to John. "I mean, it's ancient history anyway. Right?"

"Ancient history," John agreed, sounding amused. "Alright. Fill in the blank--where v not equal n pi, n equal all integers, radical--"

"John," Jack interrupted, a warning tone in his voice.

John held up his finger, not looking at Jack, and continued, intensely, " _Radical_ delta r over two sine v, close radical, times i, times e raised to c over v, _equals_ \--?"

"Uh--" DK shook his head. "Wait, wait, I can solve that--" He pulled a pen out of his back pocket and looked for something to write on.

"Solve it?" John asked, a dangerous edge to his curious tone.

"Well, if you set it equal to zero--" John burst out laughing. "What?" DK asked, affronted.

"You can't set that expression equal to zero; the universe would implode," John answered merrily. He clapped DK on the shoulder, adding, "Congratulations, you pass, you're you."

DK felt his eyebrows knit together. "Thanks. I think. Are you done laughing at me yet?" he asked, at which John started chuckling again.


End file.
